1. Field of Art
The present invention generally relates to a navigation mechanism, and more particularly, to a context driven navigation mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A scroll mechanism on computer peripheral device such as a computer mouse or trackball device is known. Likewise, a scroll mechanism on a personal digital assistant, for example, the RIM BlackBerry® or Good G100® device, is known. In each instance the scroll mechanism provides a navigation aid that is physically apart from the keyboard input mechanism. One reason for such a configuration in these devices is because the operation and use of the keyboard is functionally separate and distinct from how the scroll wheel is used and applied in that typically the two mechanisms do not operate closely together.
To the extent an input mechanism does closely interact with the keyboard, it is typically a trackpad or trackball device. Such a device, often present on laptop computers and in some keyboard units, is a convenient navigation aid for a user. However, the device is a complex device that requires additional surface area. This additional area increases the size of the overall device on which it resides. This increase in area requires additional manufacturing materials that increases product cost and creates a bulkier, less convenient device for use by an end user.